XMen Evolution after Apocalypse
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: What will happen between the X-Men? Will Kitty ever get her license? What troubles are going to happen in the future? What happens when Sam and Dean Winchester get into the mix? There is some romance between Scott and Jean and Kitty and Lance and Parker and Kurt. Please read and review.
1. Issues

Logan Teaching Kitty How to drive, (the real version)

Chapter one

_LOGAN'S Anger Issues_

Logan: Okay Kitty are you ready for this?

Kitty: Yep

Logan and Kitty enter the X-Men van and Kitty gets into the drivers seat. They don't even get half way down the road when Kitty turns around.

"Why'd you turn around?" asked Logan.

"I wanna drive your motorcycle," Kitty replied.

"NOOOOOOO!" Logan shouted. "Not my baby!"

"I meant the blue one," Kitty told him.

Logan stares at her for a few seconds then replies

"Okay, fine, the one Scott got me for my birthday sucks anyway."

"I HEARD THAT!" Scott shouted, he continued "I SPENT $100,000,000.00 dollars on that thing, I inherited it cause my dad was a king and my mother was a queen and they had like $90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00"

Logan and Kitty get on the motorcycle. They fly down the driveway and Kitty does a wheelie over the gate. The motorcycle flips sideways a few times then lands on the ground perfectly still moving at 70mph.

"HALF-PINT SLOW DOWN OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE THEN PRAY TO GOD FOR FORGIVENESS!" Logan screamed, nervously. Kitty giggled.

"Okay, okay Mother Theresa don't be so harsh," she said. They slowed down.

Even after Kitty started going slower, Logan continuously screamed until they got back to the Institute. When they pulled up in front of the mansion, Logan hopped off the bike and ran inside crying.

"LOGAN IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Kitty cried running after him.

"You don't know that half of it kid, listen Half-Pint, I survived WW2 and that fight with Apocalypse but in no way was I about to survive that driving lesson. I am never teaching you how to drive EVER AGAIN! GET SCOTT OR JEAN!" Logan screamed, pulling out his claws and holding them up to Kitty's face.

"Logan, drop the claws," ordered Kitty, freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I screamed at you," Logan said, retracting his claws back in. He went into his room and screamed "THANK YOU GOD I DIDN'T DIE!"

Later on Logan was still sulking about the driving lesson, Professor Xavier knocked on the door.

"Logan, I heard the lesson went wrong, there is someone I want you to see who has kindly volunteered to take your place, Sabretooth."

He told Logan.

"Wait what? Are you serious bub?" Logan asked, opening the door.

"Yep, I'm serious," replied Xavier. "Logan you need to calm down if you want to keep teaching her how to drive."

"But Charles I can't! She's a speed demon!" replied Logan, he was standing in his boxers and an old Metallica T-shirt. His hair was all messy and he looked tired.

Charles Xavier eyed Logan with soft eyes, he looked at him for a few moments, his expression hardened slightly; then softened. Logan's eyes looked sad, confused, dazed, and frustrated.

"Let Sabretooth take her out once and see how it goes, you can ride in the back. Logan, listen, I know you love Kitty and you don't want her getting hurt," Charles said, sighing.

"Oh Charles I love her like she was my own daughter. I love her so much, I will calm down, I need to calm down," Logan said. Scott appeared from behind Logan, he and Logan shared a room.

"Hey Logan, let me try taking her out for a drive," he suggested.

"YES! I trust Summers here Chuck, let him do it; Sabretooth can just wait his dang turn."

CHAPTER TWO

_Talk with Lance_

"WHOOHOO! RIDIN COWBOY!" Kitty screamed as the convertible roared down the highway.

Scott laughed. He really had to use the bathroom but he wanted to let Kitty have her fun, finally, he was so desperate he wanted to stop before the seat got all wet.

"Hey Kitty, uhm can we stop at a McDonalds, one I'm hungry, two, I have to use the bathroom," Scott explained.

"Sure, I have to go anyway," Kitty said slowing down and pulling into a McDonalds. They went inside after she parked Scott's car.

After using the bathroom they ordered food and sat at a table in the corner. Scott thought to himself , 'Kitty looks so pretty in her black skirt and pink shirt and boots, her hair is amazing when it's down, and so shiny,'

"Scott!" rang Kitty's voice interrupting Scott's thoughts(lol it rhymes) "Scott! Are you okay?" asked Kitty.

"Uh yeah I am, I uh, I uh….I think we should get back on the road soon Pretty, uh I mean Kitty," Scott said.

Kitty blushed as pink as her shirt.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Kitty.

Scott nodded. Then quickly keeping himself from total embarrassment, continued to speak.

"Oh and so are Jean, Rogue, Amara, Storm, Tabitha, Rahne, basically all the girls, um excuse me, WOMEN in the X-Men are pretty." he said, blushing an extremely bright red.

Kitty eyed him suspiciously as she bit into her bacon burger. Scott looked back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?" he asked. He picked up a French fry from his burger package and dipped it into ketchup.

"Scott, admit it, you have a crush on me," Kitty told him.

"Kitty, yes I do, but it's a small one," replied Scott, taking a sip of his Diet Coke. "Kitty I need to ask you something? Do you really love Lance?"

Kitty sighed sadly and looked down at her food, apparently more interested in the table than in Scott's question. "Kitty, are you okay?" Scott asked, in a concerned tone, he put his hand over hers to comfort her. Kitty's eyes starting getting very wet.

"Scott, can we go back to the Institute?" she asked. "Please?"

"Uh, sure, do u wanna drive?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Kitty replied.

The drive back was a lot calmer then on the way over. Kitty drove perfectly. She didn't talk the entire ride back to the mansion. When they pulled up to the mansion, she got out and ran inside. Scott ran after her.

"Kitty wait! You didn't answer my question!" he cried, wheezing. He grabbed her by the arm stopping her. She hugged him crying. "What did Lance do to you?" Scott asked angrily.

"I caught him kissing Wanda!" Kitty replied, through her tears.

"Oh Kitty I'm so sorry," said Scott, in a sweet older brother voice, like the one he always used on Alex. He walked inside with her and they sat on the couch, Scott had his arms around Kitty as she cried. A Hawk Nelson song played in the background on the stereo in the background. Logan had been playing it and singing along to it and didn't even notice Kitty and Scott walk in.

_**(Logan)**_

_**Katie,I don't know why I even try'Cause latelyYou're always out with other guysPretty babyDon't you know I'll treat you rightI'll go crazyIf you pass me up tonight**_

_(Scott Jokingly shouts)_

_HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY_

_HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!_

_(Kitty giggles then sings)_

_All this time cant get it off my mind_

_Kiss the night away,_

_When the grooves alright_

_We're rockin all night_

_I wanna here ya say!_

Logan whirled around in surprise turning off the stereo. Scott and Kitty burst out laughing. Logan laughed a little then said,

"If you tell the Prof about this, I'll kick you so hard that every time you sit down you'll leave my footmark." Kitty giggled a wet laugh then cried again. Scott held her close in his arms.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Logan asked. Stepping towards Kitty, Scott let go and Kitty rushed into Logan's arms.

"Lance cheated on her," Scott replied.

"Oh Kitten, oh Kitten, precious, precious Kitten," Logan said, soothingly.

Scott felt like he was going to puke hearing Logan talk like that. He left the living room. Green at the gills. He went out to go to the Brotherhood Mansion to have a little talk with Lance.

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Mansion Lance was trying to push Wanda off of him.

"WANDA! I don't like you get off, I love Kitty so much please Wanda get off," Lance moaned. "Pietro get your wacky sister off of me."

Toad Tolanski pulled Wanda off of Lance.

"Trouble's comin in the form of Scott Summers, he looks angry," Blob said, from being stuck in the window again.

"Yo! Blob can I come in, I need to talk to Lance," Scott called.

"Sure," Blob replied.

Scott entered the mansion and went up to Lance

"Summers I don't want any trouble, Wanda kissed me tell him Toad and be honest," Lance said, miserably.

"He's right Summers, I kissed him," Wanda spoke up, "I didn't know it would ruin Lance and Kitty's relationship, I feel terrible about it."

"Wanda it's okay, and thank you for telling me the truth, Lance, Wanda will you please come with me to the Xavier institute to sort all this out before Kitty gets Logan soaked with tears?" Scott asked, relieved.

"Yes, Su-Scott, I-I love Kitty so much, I know you like her too but I am in love with her and I would never hurt her, please understand," Lance said.

"I do Lance and thank you for telling me, Kitty is like a little sister to me and I hate seeing her getting hurt like this," Scott replied, smiling. "Um could I use your guy's bathroom? I kinda had a lot of Diet Coke today."

"Sure, Summers, lets end this feud and be friends," Lance said, grinning.

"Finally," Scott said. They smiled at each other before Scott went to the bathroom. When he came out, they went to the X-Mansion.

Chapter 3

_Make up and Jean_

At the X-Mansion

"Oh Lance, I'm so sorry!" Kitty wailed, hugging Lance.

"Katherine it's okay," replied Lance. "Oh Kitty I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I love you and I would never do that to you." he kissed her on the head.

"I forgive you," Kitty replied.

Logan, Scott, and Wanda who were standing near by all said in unison.

"AWWEEEEEEEE."

"SUMMERS!" Lance yelled, grinning. "Get out of here you three!"

"NO X-babies," Logan growled softly.

Later on that day, Scott was having issues focusing on his homework cause he could hear Kitty and Lance watching Spiderman next door and laughing every time spiderman went _SPLAT!_.

Jean sensed it and came into Scott's room.

"Hey Scott, it looks like those two are having a bit of fun laughing at Peter Parker's demise," Jean said, putting a hand on Scott's back and massaging his shoulders. "Wow! You **ARE **tense!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is why it sucks being ADHD and possibly dyslexic," Scott told her, giving her a kiss on the hand. Jean put her arms around his neck in a back hug and put her head on his shoulder. Scott turned to face her sideways and kissed her.

"Scott you just need to relax." Jean told him, kissing his cheek.

"Jean, how can i relax if you wont leave me alone?" Scott told her grinning teasingly.

okay this was 3 chapters in 1


	2. Saving Batman

XMEN EVOLUTION AFTER APOCALYPSE CHAPTER 2

Saving Batman

Last time on XMEN EVOLUTION AFTER APOCALYPSE

"Hey Scott, it looks like those two are having a bit of fun laughing at Peter Parker's demise," Jean said, putting a hand on Scott's back and massaging his shoulders. "Wow! You **ARE **tense!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is why it sucks being ADHD and possibly dyslexic," Scott told her, giving her a kiss on the hand. Jean put her arms around his neck in a back hug and put her head on his shoulder. Scott turned to face her sideways and kissed her.

"Scott you just need to relax." Jean told him, kissing his cheek.

"Jean, how can i relax if you wont leave me alone?" Scott told her grinning teasingly.

What's gonna happen next?

NOW: Lets get back to Chapter 2

"Scott you never want me to leave you alone, but I'm going to. Now finish up your college homework. By the way can I borrow your car? I need to drop Evan off at the new Batman movie premiere. He's hoping to meet Batman himself. Did you know Batman isn't a mutant? He has, like, totally, like, no powers at all," said Jean.

"Jean you sound like Kitty, please if you stop teasing me about my crush on Kitty you can have my car," teased Scott, standing up and stretching.

"Cool thanks Sweetie and I will stop teasing you if, you talk with Lance about taking Kitty driving," replied Jean, letting go of Scott's neck.

"I don't wanna torture the poor guy, even if he and I are kind of friends. We're still rivals," implied Scott continuing on, "plus who cares about Batman? Ever wonder why he's not as famous as us or Spiderman?"

"Scott, you are being totally unreasonable, Batman rocks plus he's not counted as a menace, we are. The government hates us even after we saved the world from Apocalypse," Jean reminded him.

"Jean then why did we get to meet the President?" Scott asked.

"Scott he just wanted to thank us, I don't think he likes us," said Jean.

"JEAN! COME ON!" Shouted Evan from outside Scott's door.

"See ya later Scott," Jean said, taking Scott's car keys from the bed and leaving.

Scott finished his homework then went down to the living room to watch some TV. He had his laptop with him and he was talking to Alex on IM.

HavokSummers: Hey bro, guess what?

ScottSummersValiantLeader: Hey what's up Alex?

HavokSummers: Listen bro, I just won my last surfing competition and I get a break for the next two weeks. I'm coming up to Bayville to visit you at the X-Mansion

ScottSummersValiantLeader: Cool dude! Can't wait to see you.

HavokSummers: same here Dude. Hey is Kitty still dating Avalanche?

ScottSummersValiantLeader: Yes, Lance and I are friends now too so it's cool. Kitty's like a little sister to me now

HavokSummers: Don't you mean (Kitty's Valley Girl talk imitation)"Kitty's like totally a little sister to me like now?"

ScottSummersValiantLeader: LOL dude that's like totally hilarious omg

HavokSummers: ROFlike totallyLaughing omg

_KittylikeTotallyprydeomg has entered the room_

KittyliketotallyprydeOMG: Are you two imitating me again?

HavokSummers: No

ScottSummersValiantLeader: No

KittyliketotallyprydeOMG: good

HavokSummers: Kitty, like OMG I'm like totally coming up to like Bayville to see you guys because I like totally won my surfing competition, omg

_Kittyliketotallypryde is now ShadowPryde_

ShadowPryde: ALEX! YOU LIAR!

_ScottSummersValiantLeader is now ScottSummers_

ScottSummers: LOL Alex you're awesome dude. Kitty you just brought that upon yourself, you like totally screwed yourself over OMG

ShadowPryde: STOP IT! PROFESSOR!

_ProfCharlesXavier has entered the room_

ProfCharlesXaver: Kitty Scott is right, you brought this trouble upon yourself, you must like, totally fix it now omg

ScottSummers: Professor! Hahaha. Kitty come on it's in total fun, we just like to tease you.

ShadowPryde: well like, totally stop it omg Scott your like, **sooooo** immature

ScottSummers: only if you stop it Britney Spears

ShadowPryde: Do NOT take the name of Britney Spears and totally mess it up

ScottSummers: Well stop talking like that.

ShadowPryde: I'll talk how I want

ScottSummers: FINE!

ShadowPryde: FINE

ProfCharlesXavier: you guys are such teenagers

ShadowPryde: you are such a bald man

ProfCharlesXavier: At least I don't need a hairdryer and I don't spend $500 on make up every month

ShadowPryde: Professor! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about the makeup!

ProfCharlesXavier: You promised you wouldn't make fun of me for being bald!

ShadowPryde: Fine Scott, Alex just don't tell anyone

ScottSummers: I wont tell. If you lighten up on your driving. Seriously Kitty, me and Logan both almost died

ProfCharlesXavier: So did I! After Logan set me up and let Kitty drive instead.

ShadowPryde: Guys is there something you need to tell me about my driving?

FuzzyBlueElfKurt has entered the room

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: Oh Kitty not just about your driving. Your cooking is terrible

ShadowPryde: No it's not

ProfCharlesXavier: Then why did the younger mutants use your biscuits as hockey pucks last winter?

ShadowPryde: Not Fair! I was listening to the radio and I, like, forgot to take my Ritalin so I didn't remember to, like, check on them.

ScottSummers: Which concluded in you setting the kitchen on fire and Logan putting you on probation

ShadowPryde: Logan should be put on probation for punishing us with DangerRoom sessions.

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: Hey Professor can you tell Logan to stop watching the Stanley Cup playoffs? The Canadiens did not win last year and he cried for a month afterwards and you made me comfort him.

ProfCharlesXavier: Kurt, let me explain it to you this way, Logan is from Montreal, Vancouver, Canada and-

ScottSummers: Professor, Montreal and Vancouver are two entirely different provinces in Canada

ShadowPryde: No they're not Scott, I think Vancouver is a city in British Columbia and Montreal is a city in Quebec, dang you're dumb oh and they are Capitals I think. Oh dang hold on let me go look this up.

HavokSummers: Kitty is right Scott.

ScottSummers: I'm sorry I forgot

ProfCharlesXavier: You are right about them being capital cities Kitty.

ShadowPryde: okay thanks and Professor, I think I hear an alarm.

ProfCharlesXavier: Yes, X-Men, suit up

ScottSummers: I'll talk to ya later Alex

HavokSummers: Good luck on the mission guys

ScottSummers is now offline

Shadowpryde is now offline

ProfCharlesXavier is now offline

HavokSummers is now offline

FuzzyBlueElfKurt is now offline

* * *

The X-Men suited up then met in the Cerebro room

"So what's up Charles? Why'd the alarm go off?"asked Logan. "And where the hel-"

"Logan watch it," Professor Xavier told him.

"Where the heck are Red and Porcupine?" Logan asked.

"Meeting Batbutt," Scott replied.

Logan sighed and adjusted his mission uniform. He had finally just decided to go with the regular Dangerroom outfit instead of dressing in Orange and Black like a tiger.

"So vhats going on?" Kurt asked, in his adorable German accent.

"Apparently, There's been a really bad break in on Madison Square Avenue, the exact place where Batman's movie is premiering today. There's more than one culprit, I'd expect Batman could deal with it himself since Robin is with him but, he's now in the hospital and in critical condition, Evan and Jean are already there trying to find out what exactly happened," the Professor replied.

"Professor is Robin going to be there? He is like, so totally hawt," Kitty cooed, dreamily.

"Professor why ahre you bahld?" Rogue asked in her thick, Southern accent.

Giggles and laughter rippled through the Cerebro Room.

"GET IN THE X-VAN!" Logan growled, holding back laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the theatre

Jean was desperately looking for the X-Van.

"JEAN! EVAN! Are you two okay?" A voice called from across the crowd.

It was Scott and the rest of the X-Men minus the professor.

"Yes we're fine, the criminal left before we could figure out what was going on? Why is Logan laughing?" Jean asked, spotting Logan laughing.

"Tell ya later, where are Evan and Robin?" Scott asked.

"In the theatre, looking for clues, the police are letting us handle this," Jean replied.

Rogue and Logan walked up still talking about the professor's bald head.

"Seriously Logan, why is he bahld? ah(I) never understood why was. Is he wearin' a bahld cap?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure Rogue, we should probably focus on the mission," Logan told her.

"Good idea," Rogue replied. "SCOTT! JEAN! LOOK OUT!" She ran and jumped knocking both Scott and Jean to the ground as a poster sign fell to the ground with a huge bam.

Scott rolled over out from under Rogue who was now unconscious.

"Rogue, Rogue can you hear me? ROGUE!" Scott screamed.

Logan got down on the ground next to Rogue and softly shook her

"Rogue wake up come on kiddo," he said, his voice shaking.

Rogue opened her eyes.

"Oh my head, **WHO** in the SAM HECK did that?" She said, angrily.

Logan pulled his claws out growling an angry reply

"I dont know but when i found out who it was, i will kick their butt. And **THAT** is a promise!"

Rogue got back to her feet then they went into the theatre with the rest of the X-Men.

"OH MY GOSH! **YOU! **You did this! Emma how could you?" Jean exclaimed.

Emma Frost, the White Queen, in the flesh, stood facing the X-Men smiling evily.

"Why hello Jean… Scott, I guess you know why I did this already, simply to lure you here so I could finally succeed in destroying you, Jean Grey," Emma replied, her white hair hanging from her face. She had tied up Robin and Evan and duct taped their mouths shut. She had also brainwashed Pyro using Mesmero, making Pyro melt the metal chords around Robin and Evan's hands and feet so they could not escape without help.

"Emma, why, why would you do something like this?" Logan asked.

"Because I love Scott Summers!" Emma replied, hastily. "Scott, why did you choose Jean over me?"

"Emma, I love Jean so much, we connected, and you're crazy and should be locked up in a Mental Institute like Pietro's sister was," Scott replied. "I'm sorry Emma but, it's true."

Jean telepathically got the Professor and told him to break Mesmero down to bring Pyro back to normal.

Pyro fell to the ground.

"Oh good dingo my head!" Pyro exclaimed in his Australian accent.

"Emma Frost!" he glared at Emma.

"Hello John, nice to see you again," Emma told him.

"Save it you lousy witch! You're nothing but bloody dill!" Pyro exclaimed.

"A what?" Jean whispered to Scott.

"He's calling her an idiot," Scott replied.

"Now time for a Backroom Waltz ya bloody Drongo," Pyro seethed. "Hey how's about you X-Men mates join me for a little fight?" he said, turning to the X-Men.

"Lets do this BUB!" growled Logan. "I'm always up for a good fight."

While Logan and Pyro distracted Emma, Scott ran to untie Evan and Robin, he ripped the Ducttape off of them putting his finger to his mouth telling them not to make a sound. Then he used his eye lasers to undo the melted metal ropes around their wrists and ankles.

Soon, they managed to tire Emma down enough for Kurt to teleport her to the police station after they tied her up. They got Mesmero too and took him to the Police station.

"Here's the girl who hurt Batman," Kurt said.

"Thanks Elf Boy," one of the police officers said.

Kurt teleported back to the theatre where he found Scott and Jean discussing Pyro's Australian Slang.

"Okay so what does Drongo mean? also what does Backroom Waltz mean?" Jean asked.

"Backroom Waltz means Interrogation at the Police Station and Drongo means Unintelligent or Worthless," Scott explained. "Now lets go see how old Batman is doing."

They went to the hospital discovering that Batman was now resting and was perfectly fine.


	3. Fendoria

Then they went back to the X-Mansion to enjoy the rest of the day. As soon as they got back Professor Xavier had some news.

"Time for another mission guys," he said, hiding a grin as he heard all of them groan in exhaustion. "Only some of you though, will be on this mission. This is just to recruit a new mutant, called Fendoria. Her real name is Parker Robinson. Her superpowers are whenever she picks up a guitar and plays any note, she can deafen a person. She also, can control how long the person is deaf for. She also has the power to turn anything into a guitar. She's in a Christian rock band called the Shiny Purple Stars. What I'm not understanding though is how she could've kept her powers under wraps all this time. She's almost 16 She's also African American."

"Maybe she kept them under control," Scott suggested.

"Maybe, but Scott, she was in the middle of a guitar solo during a concert and the entire audience went deaf. Luckily it was for a few minutes," Professor Xavier told him, "She lost control and now she hasnt touched a guitar since."

"Where is she located Charles?" asked Logan, smirking over Rogue's bald comment 3 hours before.

"Nashville, Tennessee," Xavier replied.

"NOT ANOTHER SOUTHERN BELLE!" moaned Kitty.

Rogue grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her close so they were face to face. She held up a fist.

"What ya got against the South girl?" She growled.

"Nothing!" Kitty exclaimed.

"She's not from the South, she's from Toronto, Ontario Canada," Prof. Xavier told them.

"Oh no! Canadians are hockey nuts," Kitty moaned."Isn't it bad enough we already have Logan? Why did we have to get ANOTHER hockey nut. This is like totally unfa-"

"KITTY SHUT UP!" the rest of the X-Men told her.

"Jean, Rogue, and Scott, the 3 of you will go to Canada to meet Parker Robinson and bring her back here. Her parents already want her here and Parker already wants to come." Charles Xavier said. "Kitty, go do some research on Canada."

"UGH I HATE CANADIANS!" Kitty whined.

"KITTY!** SHUT UP!" **The X-Men practically screamed at her.

Kitty didnt listen

"PROFESSOR! THIS IS LIKE SO TOTALLY UNFAIR! Canadians love hockey and they talk weird except for Logan. Logan is obsessed with hockey which gets like so totally annoying and-"

"**KITTY! DANGER ROOM NOW!**" Logan growled.

Logan and Kitty went to the Danger Room while Jean, Rogue, and Scott went in the X-jet to Canada. What they didnt realize was that Parker was 100x worse than Logan in the Hockey department and she was obsessed with sports period.

When they arrived in at Parker's, the Robinson family came running out smiling eagerly.

Parker was wearing a Baltimore Ravens jersey(JOE FLACCO WHOOPIE!), jeans, and had on a baseball cap showing the Baltimore Ravens logo. Her parents were originally from Baltimore but they moved to Canada to sell Parker's Grandparent's farm. They were completely rich.

"Hi! I'm Parker," Parker said enthusiastically running to hug Jean, Rogue, Scott.

"DONT TOUCH ROGUE! She's the one with highlights and the grunge look. Her powers are draining other mutants powers and using them for her own," Scott warned. "I'm Scott Summers, and this is my girlfriend, Jean Grey."

"Hi Scott, This is my mom Paula, my father Reed, my 6 Siberian Huskies named Ray, Peyton, Eli, Drew, Tebow, and James, my sister Erica, my brother Joe, and my bandmates, Tim Staples, Jet Davidson, and Derek Jones. They are mutants also but they aren't really ready to leave the band," Parker said. "Erica is in my band too, she's the guitar player, Tim's the piano player, Jet's the bass player, and Derek who we call 'Duke' rocks it hard on the drums." Parker said.

(Authors Note: One crazy thing about Parker was that she did not have a Canadian Accent, she was really from Maryland)

"Cool" Scott said. "So why did you're parents name you Parker?"

"Because there's this guitar called a Parker guitar my middle name is Taylor" Parker replied.

"Parker are you ready to go are you packed?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Yes Mom im packed, I'll see u over the holidays," Parker said. "By the way, im from Maryland. I live in Canada cause we still havent sold my Grandpa's farm yet."

"Cool, lets not tell Kitty, can you fake a Canadian accent?" Scott asked.

"Yep," Parker replied

Soon they went back to the X-Mansion.

Kitty ran out.

"HI I'm Kitty Pryde," she said as soon as the Jet landed and Parker got out.

"Hello eh, I'm Parker Robinson eh, okay i can't do this anymore Hi Kitty I'm Parker, I'm from Maryland but I HATE crabs," Parker said.

"Nice to meet you, do you like makeup and shopping?" Kitty asked.

"OMG I totally LOVE shopping," Parker replied. The two girls ran inside giggling.

"How about some time to ourselves Jean?" Scott proposed.

"Did you finish your homework?" Jean asked.

Scott rolled his eyes then said ,"Yes **MOM**"

Jean giggled and they two of them went to the Rose Garden leaving Rogue behind. Logan came out.

"Hey Rogue, hows it going kid?" he asked.

"Pretty good, Parker is another Kitty,"Rogue said.

" Like Oh My Gosh! I did not like totally see this coming at like all. Oh MY GOSH!" Logan said, imitating Kitty.

Logan and Rogue laughed and went inside.


	4. Dean VS Logan

X-Men Evolution and Supernatural Oh how fun!

Chapter Four Dean Versus Victor, who is the worse brother? What if Sam and Dean were mutants too?

"Sammy! Come on! What the heck is wrong with you? We were supposed to be at the Xavier institute to look for the Blue demon a half an hour ago!" Dean Winchester screamed, "SAM WINCHESTER!"

"Dean I dunno, I think Kurt Wagner is the Blue Demon, he's certainly furry and creepy enough to be one," Sam said, walking out of the bathroom wearing an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Sam. Sam. Sam! You don't know anything about that fuzzy blue elf, he's creepy and I swear if he teleports behind me one last time I'll shoot him with my butt lasers," Dean growled.

"You sound like Logan, now come on!" Sam exclaimed, dragging Dean out of the house and into the car. When they showed up at the Xavier institute, Logan and Sabretooth were already at each other's throats.

"JIMMY I HATE YOU, YOU NEVER CALL OR TEXT ME AND YOU JUST PLAIN IGNORE ME!" shouted Victor Creed.

"Maybe it's because I wish you had already died yesterday and you are going to die today!" Logan exclaimed

Sam stopped them both with his wall of fire, that he generated with his hands.

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!" he screamed.

"Hey Sam, hey Dirtball," Logan said.

"Hey Victor, hey BADGERPOOP," Dean replied. They glared at each other.

Sam shot fire and it hit Dean in the back.

"STOP IT!" he shouted at his older brother.

Dean ignored Sam and he and Logan started fighting using mutant powers. Sabretooth brushed up beside Sam and said,

"Wanna get some icecream Sam?"

"Sure Victor," Sam replied grinning. They went inside and found Kitty Pryde in the Kitchen with Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Anna Marie(Rogue). They were eating ice cream with Storm and the Professor and their new friend Fendoria aka Parker Munroe.

"Dean and Logan outside fighting again?" asked Professor Charles Xavier.

"Oh heck yeah!" Sam exclaimed, "OOOHHH ICECREAM!" He squealed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Bon Appetite Sammy!" teased Parker.

"Oh My Gosh! You look hot!" Sam blurted to Jean. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, I'm always open for compliments especially from handsome guys like you," Jean replied.

Logan and Dean burst in just then before Scott could get a word in arguing.

"I don't even know HOW Sam can stand you! You're such a jerk and you repeat the phrase "SON OF A B WORD every 15 minutes," Logan screamed.

"I don't know why Creed hasn't killed you yet, I don't even know why I havent killed you yet. You're such a jerk, you treat Victor like crap! I don't even know why Charles even HIRED you you Son of a-" Dean started

"DON'T SAY IT!" Logan told him. "There are kids in here!"

"I'm so very sorry, well, not sorry for you but sorry for them, that they have to put up with the stupid Danger Room sessions that are like Hell as soon as you step into the room." countered Dean.

"Well I'm sorry that Sam had to put up with you watching him when your dad went out on hunts. I'm sorry Sam didn't have a good childhood. I'm sorry SAM has YOU as a brother!"

"SAME GOES FOR VICTOR!"

"TAKE THAT BACK DEAN!"

"YOU MAKE ME BADGER BUTT!"

"ITS WOLVERINE!"

"NO IT'S BADGER BUTT!"

"DON'T MAKE ME SLICE YOUR THROAT!"

"GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE! AT LEAST I"LL BE IN HEAVEN AWAY FROM YOU!"

"NO YOU'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS! SATAN CALLED HE WANTS YOU BACK, APPARENTLY HE CANT GET ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO SATAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW SINCE HE ARRIVED WITH HIS BROTHER SAMUEL WINCHESTER 15 MINUTES AGO!"

Sam was trying hard not to laugh, so were all the other mutants in the room, including the professor and Storm and Hank who had just walked in.

(A/N: instead of putting Dean and Logan's argument in communication quotes, it'll be like a chat room quote)

Dean: I LOVE SAMMY HE'S THE ONLY THING I'VE GOT THAT'S CLOSE TO FAMILY! LOGAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH MY ENTIRE LIFE! MY FATHER WAS KILLED! SAM AND I HAVE BEEN ON OUR OWN THIS ENTIRE TIME

Logan: Wait, you too?

Dean: what do you mean "You too"?

Logan: I've been on my own with Victor until I left him cause I didn't wanna kill anybody like he did.

Dean: you serious?

Logan: yeah! Dean I am so sorry for calling you 'Satan'

Dean: Oh it's okay, I'm used to it

Logan: So ya wanna be friends?

Dean: Nah, I love arguing with you

Logan: Lets be Allies we can still argue but at the same time not hate each other

Dean: But I still hate you for insulting me

Logan: I still hate you

Dean: YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU

Logan: I'm gonna slice you in half FIREBOY!

Dean: I'm GONNA GIVE YOU THIRD DEGREE BURNS! BADGER

Logan: It's WOLVERINE!

Dean: YOU'RE MOM IS A WOLVERINE

Logan: MY MOM IS DEAD!

Dean: WELL HAHA YOU DESERVE IT!

"DEAN!" Sam exclaimed.

Logan: *starting to get chocked up* I can't believe you just said that.

Dean: I can't believe you threatened to give me third degree burns my mom was killed by a demon that was going for my brother. If you think YOUR life's been hard, take a good hard look at mine!

Logan: You have NO idea what I've been through in my life!

Dean: I don't even care

Logan:*storms out*

"Mr. Logan WAIT!" Kitty screamed. "Dean I'm gonna kick your $#$!" She ran after Logan.

"Dean, you messed with my brother now im gonna mess with you," Victor said. He started cursing at Dean. Jean took the mutants out while Victor and Dean started fighting and cursing at each other. Sam finally got between them and broke up the fight.

"VICTOR LEAVE DEAN ALONE! DEAN LEAVE CREED ALONE! Ya know what! JUST STOP FIGHTING, YOU REALLY HURT LOGAN DEAN, STOP BEING SUCH AN IDJIT! YOU NEED TO RESPECT LOGAN'S FEELINGS!" Sam screamed, He whacked his brother on the head and followed Kitty to find Logan.


	5. Where's Logan? Where's Kitty?

Okay so it's like 7:00 in the morning and it's Summer. What the heck? Anyhow I just got up cause I couldn't sleep. Too busy thinking of my boyfriend. Oh and also I woke up almost being choked by my phone charger, last time I ever have my phone charge in bed while I sleep.

Chapter 5 Wheres Logan?

"Sam it's no use we've searched the ENTIRE mansion. He's not here I hate you're brother can I kick his butt when we find Logan?" Kitty asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Maybe, cause I wanna kick it too," Sam replied, he hugged her. "Katherine it's going to be okay."

"Thanks Sammy," Kitty replied. When they pulled away from the hug, they looked for Logan at his favorite bar, no Logan, checked at his favorite restaurant, no Logan.

"We've checked everywhere Kitty, I'm gonna call him," Sam said.

"Sam what if he's hurt, what if he's **DEAD**?" Kitty asked, starting to cry.

"Then I'm murdering Dean for keeping me from eating my ice cream and for making you cry," replied Sam, pulling out his phone. He called Logan. Surprisingly Logan answered it sounded like he was holding back tears.

_Logan: Hello?_

_Sam: Hey Logan, it's Sam, I'm with Kitty and we're actually looking for you. Kitty is VERY worried about you._

_Logan: I'm not coming back_

_Sam: Don't be crazy did Dean really hurt you THAT badly_

_Logan: I'm NOT coming back and you __**CAN'T **__find me!_

_Sam: Logan please, Kitty __**NEEDS **__you back. She's all torn up inside just thinking about you._

_Logan: Fine I'll tell you where im at, I'm at the Amphitheatre with Storm. Ya know, the one on HAWK NELSON avenue_

_Sam: Oh the one that Hank turned into Beast at?_

_Logan: What other ones are there? Please just get here now._

_Sam: I'm on it Logan, I'm sorry about Dean, he just gets super defensive about the Satan thing._

_Logan: Thanks Sammy, hey hows Castiel_

_Sam: IDK where he is_

_Logan: um hold on sam *speaks to storm* Ororo no, im not gonna kiss you now, we have KITTY and SAM coming, Oh Ororo I love you._

_Sam: Logan I can hear you!_

_Logan: UHM! COMIN STORM(hangs up)_

"Have you found him?" asked Kitty.

"Oh yeah, he and Storm are at the amphitheatre," replied Sam.

Sam and Kitty went to the amphitheatre. When they got there, Logan ran over with Storm.

"Sam, Kitty, Logan is still upset with Dean, please try to calm him down," begged Storm.

"Storm, he has the right to be upset with my brother, it's my fault for not shutting Dean's mouth. I guess I was just scared that he'd yell at me again," apologized Sam. He held his head down in shame.

"Sam you don't need to apologize. Your brother is deeply troubled by something, lets just hope he overcomes it," said Storm, laying a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned to Logan

"So Logan, are you going back or staying here?" he asked.

"Sam, I think I just need a break from Dean, I'm sorry," Logan said. "Your brother is a crazy nut case much much worse than Pyro."

(Pyro shouts from off screen: JERK!)

"But Logan-" Sam said.

"Sam, I just need a break, I think i need a break from the X-Men," Logan said.

"Mr. Logan no! You can't leave, please don't leave," Kitty said, starting to cry.

"Kitty, I have to, I need a break," Logan told her.

"Mr. Logan you can't leave me! You can't! You're the only one who understands me other than Kurt!" Kitty sobbed. Logan tried to hug her but Kitty pushed him off and ran away.

"KITTY!" Logan shouted after her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Kitty cried, she was too upset to talk to anyone. She ran to the chapel to talk to one person.

* * *

Back at the Mansion with Dean and the rest of the X-Men and Acolytes

"Nice going Dean, you made Jimmy run away," Sabretooth growled. "Now the only way to kill him is to hunt him down."

"You aren't killing anyone!" Gambit said.

"Yeah mate, you will not kill that Badger anytime soon," added Pyro.

"I'll kill who i wanna kill, in fact, I should've killed you two idiots a long time ago," Sabretooth told them.

Dean walked out of the room sick of the arguing. He felt horrible for making Logan run, but then again, Logan did insult him too. He didn't blame Sabretooth for wanting to kill Logan. Dean thought Logan was a total jerk. He kinda reminded him of Sam sometimes. Dean did like Logan but sometimes he just got on his nerves, just like Sam. He just figured it was the fact that Logan was a younger brother just like Sam only not related to him. Dean's cellphone rang just then. he answered it

_Dean: Hello?_

_Sam:DUDE! Logan's not coming back! in fact, he's not coming back to the X-Men! He's taking a break! Thanks a lot!  
_

_Dean: It's not my fault, He's just a fudging cry baby just like you!  
_

_Sam: NO He's not and NO I'm NOT  
_

_Dean: Says the guy that keeps a ruler by the bed and everymorning when he wakes up-  
_

_Sam: SHUT UP!  
_

_Dean: So where did Logan run off to?  
_

_Sam: The Amphitheater then he ran somewhere else, in the direction of the forest, tell the professor to call in a search team pronto._

_Dean: Fine  
_

_Sam: Oh and Kitty ran off too before Logan, Logan is actually looking for her.  
_

_Dean: So why do they need a search team? Kitty can take care of herself.  
_

_Sam: DEAN! you don't get it, Kitty is still in High_ School_ She didn't even know she was a mutant til this January. She's not even as tough as Rogue, she could get hurt or raped. I'd better go, my phone is almost dead bye Dean(hangs up)  
_

"KITTY'S GONE MISSING!" Dean shouted, running into the kitchen.

"X-Men suit up! Acolytes, Brotherhood you too!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. Magneto burst in just then

"Listen to Charles, that girl MUST be found!"

"OH NO KITTY!" Lance exclaimed.

Will the X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, and WinchesterBros find Kitty? Will Logan ever come back?


	6. The Good Samaritans

Chapter 6 The Good Samaritans

*Spill it is a Parody of Skillet (The real members of Skillet's names are John, Korey, Jen and Seth)

*Million Soot Krush is a parody of Thousand Foot Krutch(the lead singer of TFK's real name is Trevor McNevan)

Logan ran after Kitty as fast as he possibly could but soon lost sight of her. He felt terrible for making her run away. For the first time in his life he prayed and cried.

"Uh, hey God, this is Logan, or James I'm not really sure if you remember me or not but it's me Logan. Aka Wolverine, anyway please God help me find Kitty, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to make her so upset. Please help me find her Lord PLEASE. Please I'm begging you. PLEASE!" he started crying and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Logan, Hey Logan! Are you okay?" a voice shouted. It was Dean Winchester.

"Jimmy! Haha Jimmy's crying!" Sabretooth mocked.

"SHUT UP CREED!" Sam Winchester shouted, running over. He discovered Logan praying and put his finger to his lips to tell the others to be quiet.

Logan finished praying.

"Guys I have to find her! I need to find her," Logan cried, with a determined look in his eye. He started running.

"WAIT LOGAN! I-" Sam started

"Sam I need to do this, God only knows what I'm getting myself into," said Logan. "I need to do this alone, you guys can try to find her too, but I need to go alone." he started walking away.

It got later and later as Logan walked. He wished he'd brought his motorcycle, suddenly a creepy voice stopped him in his tracks

"Hello Wolverine, are you looking for Kitty?" the voice asked.

"Who's there? How do you know my name? I want answers and I want them now!" Logan demanded, pulling out his claws.

"Oh it's an old friend of Jonathan's, by the name of Steven McStevens," said the voice.

"Wait, from the band Million Soot Krush?" Logan asked.

"Yes," replied Steven.

"But why the heck would a Christian artist want to torture me?" Logan asked,

"I'm not trying to torture you, I'm trying to help you, Logan, I know Kitty is like a daughter to you and you would do anything to find her," explained Steven. "That is why I want to help you, let me go with you, I have a car, a rather cool one now that I mention it it's a Mercedes and it's so beautiful and,-" Steven started

"DUDE! GET TO THE POINT!" snapped Logan, interrupting him.

"Anyway, if you let me go with you to find her, I'll serve as back up protection, I'm a mutant too, I have the power of Invincibility," Trevor told him.

"Pretty cool. Deal oh by the way im a huge fan of Spill It do you know them?" asked Logan.

"Dude! They are with me, Job(Pronounced Jobe), Tori, Jen, Seth come out guys," Steven said. The band Spill It joined up.

"Hey dude, how's it going long time no see," Job said.

Logan turned immediately star struck like a girl meeting Justin Bieber(whom I hate) for the first time.

"Oh My GOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm a HUGE FAN of your song 'Hero'!" Logan exclaimed.

"Calm down Logan calm down, we are here to help you find Ms. Pryde," said Jen, in her British accent.

"That's right!" Tori said.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for? Lets go find Kitty!" Seth exclaimed.

They all went off in search of Kitty.

"This is so boring," Logan said.

"Lets listen to some tunes, how about you get a sneak peek at our new album?" Seth asked.

"YES! OH GOSH YES!" Logan screamed like a girl. "YAY Yay Yay yay!" he started jumping up and down in the seat.

"Logan! Calm down!" said Steven.

As they rode on Logan started to fall asleep. He was exhausted. He was also scared about Kitty.

"We'll find her soon Logan," Tori assured him, rubbing him on the back.

"I-I know I'm just really worried," replied Logan he pulled out his cell and tried to call Kitty. He actually managed to get a response

_Logan: Kitten are you okay?_

_Kitty: yeah I'm fine, I'm at a hotel Logan I wanna come home but I wont if you leave_

_Logan: where? And I wont leave_

_Kitty: In Manhattan_

_Logan: which hotel?_

_Kitty: The manhattan hotel. Luckily my parents are rich so I got a great suite, I rented others incase you came and the others did too_

_Logan: Kitten im so worried about you, stay right where you are_

_Kitty: Okay love ya Logan_

_Logan: Love ya too Half-pint_

_Kitty: So are you coming?  
_

_Logan: Yes um hold on_

*puts hand over phone speaker*

"Guys how much longer til we get to Manhattan?" asked Logan, "one, I'm tired, two, i have to use the bathroom, three im hungry, four i have to use the bathroom, five Kitty's in manhattan and six did i mention i **REALLY** have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah about 3 times and about 15 minutes depending on In City traffic" replied Job.

"Cool." Logan said.

He went back to Kitty

_Logan: okay I'll be there in about 15 minutes. i gotta go I'll talk to you soon_

_Kitty: okay bye  
_

they hung up.

"Logan how much longer can you hold on?" asked Seth

"I dunno maybe about 9-10 minutes, it depends on the bumps and manholes cuz sometimes yeah." Logan said.

"Cool cuz i gotta go real bad too, JOB STOP DRINKING DR PEPPER!"

"I'm sorry I love it soo much!"replied Job.  
The two of them started fighting over the can and the sound of the liquid shaking in the can started to torture Logan.

"Okay make that 4 minutes," Logan said.

What will happen? Will Logan ever get to use the bathroom? Will Job and Seth stop fighting over Dr. Pepper? Will they find Kitty?


	7. Jeans Song

Wanted Dead or Alive(Xmen Parody)

To everyone, we all are monsters

They don't want us here

But that don't mean we'll leave

Why are mutants

Treated just like any old tear?

Humans don't undertand

That we're humans too

I'm a mutant

I have super powers

Im wanted dead or alive

Im a mutant, just with my mind

I can control a car to drive

The government

Thinks we're a threat

They don't understand

And they wont let

It go

I'm a mutant

I have super powers

Im wanted dead or alive

Im a mutant, just with my mind

I can control a car to drive

Now I walk these halls

Of Bayville high

With my boyfriend

Scott Summers

My old friends are mad

Cause I was living a lie

They don't understand at all

What Ive been through this year

I don't get to

See my parents all the timeCause im training with Professor Xavier

On how to make my powers controllable

They don't understand,

All they pain ive been through

Or how big a pain that my powers are to me and to you

Im a mutant

I have super powers

Im wanted dead or alive

Im a mutant, just with my mind

I can control a car to drive


	8. The Real Chapter 7, Mutant Chatroom

Mutant Chatroom

(3 people in this room)

Shadowpryde  
CyclopsSummers  
SpykeySkateboarder

Shadowpryde has joined the chat  
CyclopsSummers has joined the chat  
Spykeyskateboarder has joined the chat

Shadowpryde: Hey whats up guys?  
CyclopsSummers: Not much, hey Kitty where are you, Logan has been looking for you since you ran after Dean made you cry.  
Shadowpryde: Logan knows where I am. Scott I am coming back and so is Logan I promise.  
SpykeySkateBoarder: That's not what Sam told me  
ShadowPryde: Look Evan I know what Sam told you cuz he texted me  
SpykeySkateBoarder: R u serious?  
ShadowPryde: yep  
CyclopsSummers: okay, now where r u Kitty?  
ShadowPryde: I'm in Manhattan  
CyclopsSummers: Are you okay?  
Shadowpryde: yep I'm awesome  
CyclopsSummers: So is Logan coming back?  
ShadowPryde: yes  
CyclopsSummers: Good  
ShadowPryde: Scott, im not sure if im coming back after all.  
CyclopsSummers: What do you mean?  
SpykeySkateBoarder: What do you mean Kitty?  
Shadowpryde: I mean I wont come back until Dean Winchester is either dead or gone

CyclopsSummers: Kitty now i must admit, Dean went a little too far but i hope he regrets what he said

SpykeySkateBoarder: He doesn't

Shadowpryde: I dont care I HATE DEAN WINCHESTER! I WANT HIM DEAD I WANT HIM DEAD AS A DOORNAIL!

CyclopsSummers: :O Whoa Kitty, calm down girl calm down.

ShadowPryde: NO!

Shadowpryde is now offline


End file.
